


A spoiled brat named Lady Luck

by MudTrash



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Give Lady attention you monster, Kissing, Lady is spoiled, M/M, She wants a kith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27602638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudTrash/pseuds/MudTrash
Summary: Both Angel and Lady will both agree on just how much of a spoiled brat Lady is, but they both also see no need to change anything about it.AKA Lady throwing a fit for Angel's attention and kisses
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	A spoiled brat named Lady Luck

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny drabble I wanted to get out between updates of "Love me Dead"
> 
> This is one of a couple Lady Luck fics I've had in the works for awhile and decided to finally finish. I hope you enjoy this snippet of bratty Lady as much as Angel does. 
> 
> Lady Luck AU was made by me and my beautiful best friend cexi!

The first small nudge on his arm and the quiet purring immediately let Angel know what was going on.

Lady wanted attention. Again. 

Angel smiled knowingly at his phone as he swiped through it. He’d ignore her for juuuust a moment; she was always so much more cute when she was frustrated. 

Sure enough, he heard the smallest, cutest little huff, and this time he felt a forehead knock against his shoulder. The purring was more insistent this time. The message was clear: “Pay attention to me.” 

Angel decided to give her what she wanted, setting his phone down and looking over to her with a smile. He looked so fucking cute right now, wearing her baggy t-shirt and her little black panties. And that adorable fucking braided wig? It just wasn’t fucking fair.  
“Yeah, Babe?” 

Lady seemed pleased as he finally got Angel to look at her. Phase two of her genius plan was set in motion as she puckered her lips, which Angel quickly recognized as her asking for a kiss. Lady loved Angel’s kisses, but hated asking for them out loud. By now Angel knew exactly when Lady wanted a kiss by body language and expressions alone.

...buuuut that didn’t mean he still couldn’t have fun with her.

“Hm? What is it, Baby? Whatcha want?” He asked, feigning ignorance. He hadn’t quite had his fill of flustered and annoyed Lady yet, he was gonna milk this for a bit longer.

Lady’s brows furrowed and her mouth twisted in a small pout, before she puckered them more insistently and leaned towards him.

Angel tilted his head innocently.  
“Somethin’ wrong, Hon? Use your words.”

Lady’s feathers ruffled and Angel wanted nothing more than to pinch her cute little cheeks. She was so fucking precious. She kept nudging his arm, making a few kissy noises in a last ditch effort to get what she wanted. 

Mmm… Angel reeeally wanted her to say it.

“Well,” He sighed, shrugging. “If you won’t tell me, I guess I can’t-“

“I want a kiss.”

Angel cut himself off. He felt his smile grow wide as he looked back to Lady, who was pouting down towards her lap.  
“Huh? What’d you say, Babygirl?”

Lady’s face was red as a fucking tomato, and she grumbled again: “I want a kiss...”

Angel couldn’t help but coo at her, reaching over to take her cheeks in his hands. Lady was still pouting, but Angel could fix that.

“Aww, Baby. Okay~” Angel chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Lady’s cute little pout. 

Lady’s tight and red face seemed to relax finally, and Angel could feel her smile against his own as she returned the kiss. He could feel and hear that adorable little purr creeping up too.

“You’re so fuckin’ cute, babe.” Angel sighed as he pulled away, running his hands over her cheek tufts.

Lady snorted as her tail flicked.  
“No I ain’t.”

“No?” Angel hummed questionly. “Not even a lil bit?”

“Nope.” Lady said firmly.

“Aw.” Angel made a pout of his own, much more exaggerated, though. “Well, I think you are.”

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Last shrugged, leaning forward to rub her face against Angel’s cheek and neck. 

Angel snorted, laughing as he brought his hands up to pet her face and neck.  
“Reow~! My kitty got her claws out today!” He said with a smirk before kissing her cheek. “You in a mood?”

“Yeah.” Lady answered matter of factly, nuzzling him for another moment before flopping to her back in his lap. She grinned up at him as she stretched over his legs. “I’m hungry.”

Angel grinned back at her, lifting up her shirt and running her hands through the fur on her belly.  
“Oh yeah? I guess that makes sense, look how tiny you are!” She patted her stomach.

Lady’s grin turned more goofy as she nodded.  
“Yeah, I’m wastin’ away here.”

“You are! I don’t feed you enough do I?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Yeah, you’re a growin’ girl! Ya need ya calories.”

“Mhm.”

“I've been practically starvin’ ya!” That was a fatass lie. Angel made a habit of giving Lady bits of whatever he was eating, along with buying her her own food. Though he was always happy to give Lady more; she was pretty thin, and had a habit of forgetting to eat if Angel didn’t remind her. Though he’d freely admit, he was no better. “Can ya ever forgive me, Dollface?”

Lady hummed, pretending to look away in thought as Angel scratched her belly.  
“I can be swayed with nuggets.”

Angel smirked. Of course.

“Ya want some nuggets, Babygirl?”

“Yeah.”

“Mm, okay.” He smoothed her fur down, just listening to her purr for a moment. “How many you want?”

Lady took a moment to think again as she lounged on Angel’s lap.  
“Mmm… four.” She decided. “Four piece nuggets.” 

“Ya want four nuggets?” Angel repeated. “Well, you might as well go for the six piece then, it’s only 2 extra nuggets.”

Lady’s eyes crinkled as her smile grew.  
“Okay, I want six nuggets.”

“Mm…” Angel nodded, one of his extra hands petting Lady’s head. “Well, while we’re at it, you could always just get eight, that’s just another two nuggets.”

Lady’s tail swished happily as she leaned into the pets, purring only growing louder.  
“Eight nuggets.”

“Hell, if you get ten that’s just another two nuggets again! And yunno what? You could just double it and get twenty! That’s nothing!”

Lady snickered, clearly enjoying herself.  
“Can I get twenty nuggets, please?”

“Well of course Baby! Why didn’t ya say so?” Angel grinned knowingly. 

Lady laughed again, stretching again to show off more of her belly.  
“Yer such an enabler.”

Angel chuckled himself, leaning down to cup her face in his hands and press their foreheads together.  
“I just love spoilin’ you, pretty girl~” He replied with an innocent hum as he moved to kiss her face. 

Lady purred louder, soaking up all the kisses with a dopey grin.  
“I like when ya spoil me.” 

“Good.” Angel peppered her face with even more kisses. “Cause I ain’t stoppin’. Ever.”

“I think I can definitely live with that.”

Angel laughed again, sitting up again and going back to petting her head and cheeks. “Well, I guess I should head out to get you your nuggets…”

Lady immediately flashed him a pout, ears flicking back and bottom lip sticking out. Angel had to stop himself from bursting out laughing, reaching a hand down to smooth back her auburn bangs.

“Ooor, I can make some underpaid prick deliver them to the studio while I snuggle my adorable girlfriend?”

Lady’s pout immediately faded away, a satisfied grin replacing it as she let out a pleased purr. “That one.”

Angel giggled, leaning down to touch their snouts together. 

“Yeah, I like that plan too.”


End file.
